habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Family Force 5 Visits Habbo Hotel
You can read the origonal Habbo article by clicking here. In The Habbo News Read everything the boys had to say and find out if your question was asked! If there's one band that's hot stuff at the moment, it's Family Force 5! We were lucky enough to head along to the Sonisphere Festival (hehe jealous much?) and catch up with Chap Stique and Nadaddy (plus a brief appearance from Soul Glow Activatur) for a crazy and exclusive interview! Thanks to everyone who sent in their questions for the band. The winning Habbos listed below will receive their signed Family Force 5 T-shirt in the post very soon. ,fishPASTE: Do you prefer living in the limelight to when you were just average kids? Chap Stique: *Laughs* Ha! I do like the song ‘Limelight’ by Rush, a lot! Yes, I like that song! Nadaddy: I like lime flavoured anything, so, sure yeah Chap Stique: Especially sorbet, or gelato Nadaddy: I like light lime things like yoghurt, that's lime flavoured and not unhealthy for me Alphaet: First of all massive congratulations on your success, when times were getting hard how did you battle through to get to where you are today? Chap Stique: We still have those moments all the time! Soul Glow and I were up the other day, we were driving, and we were like getting all serious and we were like ‘how are we gonna do this?!’. You know, it's a wonderful life and you do everything based upon the fact that you love people and you love music and you want to make a difference in somebody's life. So, I mean, you know, we’ve slept on a lot of floors, we still do! Nadaddy: We’ve slept in fitness rooms in hotels when highways have been shut down in ice and snow! We’ve been through it man! You just keep going you know? You just don't stop, you don't look at what's right in front of you, you look at the ultimate goal and that's to make as much of an impact on people as you can. You just don't stop! Chap Stique: If you love it, you make it work Ardl: What advice do you have for people wanting to get into music? Nadaddy: Don't! Get a better paid job! Chap Stique: Totally contradicting the last answer! Nadaddy: Take a hard look at the industry right now, it's kind of in quite a flux. It's in a weird spot, so, you've got to look at all your resources first and understand it's going to be a long road, with a big commitment and a lot of sacrifice, number 1. Number 2, start giving your music away to every online resource you can and focus mostly on your songs more than anything else Chap Stique: I would also say take care of your fans. I mean, for us the reason this band has existed is we have amazing fans, and we’ve tried really hard to spend a lot of time with them, answer them as much as we can on Facebook, twitter, write to them, call them, spend the night round their houses, eat dinner with them and do whatever you can to show them you appreciate them. Nadaddy: Be accessible man. If you're not accessible right now, you're done. Chap Stique: Yeah, that's how we’ve survived. '-BingoBenny-: Awesome video guys, who or what was the main inspiration for the video Dance or Die?' Chap Stique: Well, we wrote this story about the album Dance or Die that we have and it was a concept album, and it was really spacey and cool, and we just told it to this amazing film maker one day and he wanted to make a video for it. So, he came up with some incredible ideas and sent us a pitch that blew our minds, it was basically the video, except he was all 5 of us, he kept filming himself and it was unbelievable. His name is Dr. Fancy Pants, and actually there's a thing on YouTube called the making of the Dance or Die video (watch it here) and it shows a lot of the behind the scenes stuff that's really incredible, some of the models he built, and animations he did blew our mind... But we filmed that entire video on tour, because we didn't have a chance to film it anywhere else so we had a portable green screen made out of bed sheets that were green and they got set up in a dressing room every day and after the show, and before the show, we'd go practice. It was like a month of shooting, it was awesome. Chemotherapy.: What's the hardest decision that has had to be made within the band? Chap Stique: Wow that's tough... pause We almost died one day. Our bus driver had a seizure when he was driving and we were on a cliff laughs, or on a mountain, sorry, and luckily, somehow, there was like this area where if we'd gone 200 more feet we'd have fallen off a 60 ft ravine but we crashed into something and survived. It was kind of crazy and there were a million decisions made at that point! Like ‘what do we do? How do we get to the show? Who’s gonna drive? How do we get to the hospital? What’s going on?!’ and that was a really trying time for the band, but I think it brought us closer for sure. We made the decision to make sure our driver gets sleep! Chopstique: If you were stuck on a desert island with ONE music album, what music album would it be and why? Nadaddy: U2 ‘Joshua Tree’ probably, I'll have to go with that Chap Stique: Yeah I would say Rage Against The Machine ‘Battle of Los Angeles’ but I'd want something a little more reflective! If I was stuck on an Island I'd want to start thinking about my life. Like a dual case with foil on it? Laughs Yeah probably a dual case with foil! So, probably, Coldplay ‘A Cold Rush Of Blood To The Head’. EllisMarie: What's your most embarrassing moment on stage? If so, what happened? Chap Stique: We’ve had a lot of them! Nadaddy: One day I was playing, we had these amazing platforms at this one place and I was jumping up and down and I didn't realise they were somewhat trampoline-ish, so I was jumping on them and obviously the whole thing started flexing on stage, it was kind of this crappy stage, and the trampoline made off this platform... I was probably on a 4 ft deck, on top of the stage and it shot me backwards and I literally landed flat on my back... At this point, Soul Glow Activatur walks over... Soul Glow: Hey guys! Chap Stique: Our friend Soul Glow is joining us! Nadaddy: ... and kind of still had the keyboard in my hand somehow and I hurt my back but saved my instrument! Soul Glow: You hurt your back?! Nadaddy: Yeah I totally did Chap Stique: You should rub that back! Soul Glow: Naaah I'm not gonna do that, we'll let ‘Anthrax’ do that! Nadaddy: We’re at embarrassing stage moments, have you any Sir? Soul Glow: Yeah dude I totally fell down in front of like 20,000 people and busted my knee and I heard the whole crowd go like ‘aarrrrggghhh’ Nadaddy: You fell off the front of the stage Chap Stique: That was embarrassing! Soul Glow: Yeah it was on the first song and it wasn't like a ‘Oh, I feel sorry for that guy’ it was more like ‘Oh LOSER!’ Chap Stique: ‘What a jerk!’ Soul Glow: Yeah ‘what a jerk!’... so that's what it felt like Chap Stique: ‘What a fool!’ Soul Glow: But outside of that... that's the most embarrassing thing. Chap Stique: One time I jumped off the stage and I was running around and I'm like ‘I’m kinda cool right now’ because the crowd was really pumped and jazzed... Nadaddy: Pride before a fall *shakes head* Chap Stique: And I was looking toward the crowd and giving them the big rock fist like Spinal Tap... Nadaddy: YEEEEAAAHHH! Chap Stique: Just projecting strength and I ran into a wall! And my guitar, like, half of the tuning pegs fell off and I lost 3 of my strings but luckily I had the 3 left that I really needed to finish the song, so that was kind of embarrassing cause I had to, you know, get my guitar fixed. Glow has gone again! ChochiChip: If you were a superhero for a day, what would your powers be? Chap Stique: I'd be the fastest guitar player in the world and I'd shred so much that it could kill bad guys because it would hurt their ears! And they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between one solid note and a whole bunch of them played more rapidly than a hummingbird's wings! Nadaddy: Wow, I just wanna fly, that’d be fun Chap Stique: I can pick so fast that you can fly Nadaddy: Dude, you can't add to your powers, you can only have one! Don't steal my power because you already are a shredding guru.. Chap Stique: Thanks grins Nadaddy: Get away from my powers! Chap Stique: Share the wealth! Faytal: Sonisphere has staged legends, how does it feel to be playing on the same stage as these ultimate bands? Nadaddy: Oh man... It's an honour beyond honour to even set foot on the same stage as some of these guys that we’ve actually grown up listening to. It's such a privilege, it's incredibly humbling and we’ve thought about it all night, none of us got any sleep, we were so nervous and even just like sitting up making the set last night I was like, let's do it 25 times in a row, just making sure everything would be perfect today. Anyway, we heard Tommy Lee Crüe likes our band, so you know! Griminality: What artist or band do you most want to collaborate with and why? Chap Stique: I think Muse would be pretty awesome to collaborate with (that’d be a good one), I'm a fan and I think our styles are different but similar enough that it could work Nadaddy: The Crue man! Chap Stique: The Crue would be awesome! Nadaddy: I just wanna see how that works out Chap Stique: Tommy makes beats, he's pretty good at them Nadaddy: *Nods* Yes actually Chap Stique: We do dance music, it could work! Category:Celebrity visits Category:Historic